Belleza
by AbitofSugar
Summary: [One-shot] De todas las cosas hermosas de las que se había rodeado, los ojos verdes de Antonio cuando sonreía eran, a su parecer, la mayor maravilla del mundo. [Frain]


Bueno ¡He regresado!

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, pero...

 **Título:** Belleza  
 **Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
 **Pareja:** FrancisxAntonio (Francia x España)  
 **Summary:** De todas las cosas hermosas de las que se había rodeado, los ojos verdes de Antonio cuando sonreía eran, a su parecer, la mayor maravilla del mundo.  
 **Advertencias:** -  
 **Clasificación:** K+  
 **Palabras:** 777

* * *

 **Belleza**

A él le gustaba la belleza: asomarse al balcón para ver las luces que iluminaban la torre Eiffel por la noche, ir a pasear por el Sena para observar la luna, alejarse a alguna de sus casas de campo y ver las estrellas con una copa de vino en la mano…

Creía que, aunque estuvieses sumido en la total miseria, ver algo hermoso podría levantarte el ánimo. A él, al menos, siempre le pasaba eso. Por eso, precisamente, se había dedicado a rodearse de las cosas más hermosas que había podido encontrar. Todo había comenzado años atrás, cuando aún era joven, un día que estaba inusualmente deprimido y en el que ni siquiera las muchachas más hermosas ni el mejor vino que había podido encontrar lo habían logrado animar.

Aquel día se había arrastrado, casi sin darse cuenta, hacia una localidad pequeña, en el sur de Francia y en la orilla del mar Cantábrico, que le resultaba especialmente encantadora cuando estaba de buen humor, pero que en ese preciso día lo había dejado totalmente indiferente.

Se tiró sobre la hierba para mirar el cielo que, como si quisiera reírse de él por no estar animado, estaba totalmente azul, sin una sola nube y con un brillante sol que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

—¡Francis! ¡Has venido a recibirme! ¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir a verte?

Francis abrió los ojos, confundido, al reconocer la voz y se incorporó ligeramente, buscando al dueño del fuerte acento español. Antonio corría hacia él desde la frontera de sus dos países con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios mientras le saludaba efusivamente con una mano, con toda la pasión que sólo el país donde nunca se ponía el sol era capaz de mostrar.

 _Lo que faltaba_.

Normalmente se alegraba de ver a su mejor amigo, por supuesto. Habían estado juntos prácticamente desde su formación y, aunque de vez en cuando habían tenido alguna… pequeña discusión, él seguía queriéndolo como el primer día. Pero ese día no se sentía con ganas de enfrentarse al reino de la pasión y a su… deslumbrante aura.

—Antoine, _mon ami_. ¿Ocurre algo?

Antonio llegó a su lado y, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento después de la carrera, negó con la cabeza. Luego, levantó sus ojos verdes - _esos increíbles ojos verdes-_ y sonrió.

A Francis le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—No. Sólo tenía ganas de verte.

Y otro más. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, el francés se preguntó si habría algo raro con su cuerpo.

— _Vous me avez vu._ —Antonio se sentó a su lado, riendo.

—Más. Quería verte más rato. —Tras un rato en silencio y como el francés no decía nada, el castaño sonrió, continuando—. Tenía la sensación de que no te encontrabas bien, y quería venir a comprobarlo. Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

Francis lo miró con sus ojos azules y el español le devolvió la mirada, con algo que, si no hubiese sido él, el rubio hubiera tachado de "sonrojo", en las mejillas.

Antonio siempre había sido así: aunque no era capaz de leer el ambiente o no se enterara de la misa a la media de algunas cosas, siempre sabía, incluso aunque estuviesen separados, cuando se encontraba mal.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Era una pregunta retórica y los dos lo sabían. Se veía en las incipientes ojeras y en la falta de brillo de sus ojos. La preocupación en los ojos de su amigo era notoria y el francés sintió algo cálido que lo quemaba por dentro. Era una sensación agradable. —Siempre te ha quedado mejor sonreír, Francis.

—Hay veces en las que no podemos hacerlo, mon cher.

—Oh, pero tú puedes. Mira. —Y con esas simples palabras, Antonio se inclinó hacia él, que se había vuelto a tumbar en la hierba y tiró de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. El francés se hubiera molestado y le hubiera pegado un manotazo de no haber visto cómo brillaban los ojos de su amigo, la maravillosa sonrisa que estaba mostrando para enseñarle cómo hacerlo y, detrás de todo eso, una sincera preocupación.

Y como si fuese un hechizo para animarle, se le contagió la sonrisa y el día, que le había parecido insalvable, empezó a cambiar de color.

A él le gustaba la belleza, pero de todas las cosas hermosas de las que se había rodeado, los ojos verdes de Antonio cuando sonreía eran, a su parecer, la mayor maravilla del mundo. Y eran precisamente la única cosa que parecía animarle cuando se sentía demasiado mayor, demasiado cansado de ser una nación y solo tenía ganas de tirarse por ahí a dejar que pasase el tiempo.

* * *

Es el primer fanfic que escribo desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo y extrañamente el primero que escribo de esta pareja.

Hacía tiempo que había abandonado este fandom, pero el otro día por youtube encontré las canciones y me puse a verlas y... retomé la serie. Y bueno, me puse a leer fanfics de esta pareja, y doujinshis y etc... y es que me encantan, son mi segunda OTP (yo tengo muchas, ?vale? D:) y no había escrito nada de ellos y... bueno. Pues me puse a hacerlo de inmediato.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
